


Ultimately

by Rainbowboiimarcellus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Creature Harry Potter, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Its pretty rough but I'm determined to make the ending happy, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Sane Tom Riddle, Sexual Abuse, This fic will hurt your feelings, Trans Male Character, tw: physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowboiimarcellus/pseuds/Rainbowboiimarcellus
Summary: One October night, the wizarding world heralded the end of Voldemort's reign of terror. In hushed voices they raised their glasses,"To Lilac Potter, the-girl-who-lived!"Unfortunately for them, nothing is ever as it seems and Lilac wasn't really "Lilac" after all.Does a flower by any other name still smell as sweet?Title taken from the song of the same name by khai dreams





	1. Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Readers be wary, this fic may be heavily triggering to some individuals. CW for this chapter: Graphic Sexual assault, Graphic abuse, generally just disturbing themes.   
> I dont own harry potter (maybe its for the best that I don't tho tbh)

Hadrian Potter was not a normal boy, this much his family told him everyday. Today was no different. He woke to an oppressive blackness, seemingly both infinite and constrained. The blackness above him shook and quaked underneath a mighty weight, threatening to collapse.  


“Up! Up! You wretched girl!” Aunt Petunia shrieked at him. His heart twinged but he did as he was commanded. He slithered out of his room under the stairs and dutifully followed his Aunt into the kitchen where he was met with a list of chores. The first of which, as always, was to make breakfast for his family, but today it had to be extravagant. As he cooked enough for a small army, his cousin thundered into the kitchen.“Happy birthday, Diddikins!” Petunia crowed, throwing her arms around her son, not even reaching a quarter of the way around him. “Your presents are on the table, my love.”  


“I’m hungry,” He grunted, sniffing the air. Hadrian hastened to finish breakfast, and began to attempt to find a place on the table for all of the food. He backed away from the table carefully, only to bump into his Uncle Vernon.  


“Watch where you’re going, bitch!” Vernon roared at him. Hadrian flinched away and attempted to escape. “Petunia, darling, I’m afraid I’ll be late to breakfast. I have to teach the whore a lesson.” Petunia only frowned and sniffed in disdain. Dudley turned from ripping into his presents to watch the show before him, as it was his favourite.  


“Beat ‘er good, Dad!” He cheered, half-eaten food spewing from his mouth. Vernon only smiled and dragged Hadrian out of the kitchen by his hair.  


“Please, Uncle, I’ll be good! I didn’t mean to-” Hadrian pleaded, knowing that it wouldn’t do any good. If anything, lately it seemed to encourage Vernon to be more sadistic. Vernon yanked harder on Hadrian’s hair.  


“What did I tell you to call me, whore?” He snarled down at him, yanking Hadrian upright and shoving him into the wall.  


“Please, Master! I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!” Hadrian tried to plead again. Vernon only back handed him, and dragged him to the opulent master bedroom. As soon as the door was locked, Vernon released him.  


“Why are you on your feet in the presence of your Master, slut?” Vernon hissed. “Did you need another lesson in etiquette? Should I call Marge to see if Ripper is available?” Hadrian trembled and dropped to his knees. This wasn’t enough for his Master, however. Quickly, Vernon had his hands tied onto a peg just barely within Hadrian’s reach.“You’re going to learn who you serve, even if it kills you. You best be grateful that we have places to be today, whore,” Vernon whispered, yanking Hadrian’s clothes off of him. And the blows began to rain down like a summer storm, fast, hard, unrelenting. “I said,” Vernon hissed, punctuating each word with a blow “be grateful, you stupid bitch!”  


“Thank you, Master!” Hadrian yelped, and continued to yelp after each blow. Seemingly satisfied, Vernon released Hadrian from the whipping post. Hadrian knelt before him, the perfect picture of submission.  


“Have you had enough yet? Or would you like to continue?” Vernon growled at Hadrian.  


“I’ve had enough, Master. I am yours to use as you see fit. Please, forgive me, Master,” Hadrian whimpered, not looking up. Vernon appeared satisfied with this. Hadrian dared a glance up, only to see his uncle pulling down his pants.“Master?” Hadrian dared ask. Vernon didn’t bother responding. He only grabbed Hadrian by the hair and yanked him closer to the pulsating member. Vernon pressed on the hinges of Hadrian’s jaw, forcing it open.  


“If you bite me, I will make you wish that you had never been born,” Vernon warned before beginning to rape Hadrian’s face, still yanking his hair. “Suck, you useless cunt!” He roared. Hadrian began to suck like his life depended on it, and perhaps it did. Vernon pulled out of Hadrian’s mouth and commanded him onto the bed. Hadrian complied, quaking. Suddenly, Vernon had his cock shoved into Hadrian and began to thrust.“God! This is what you’re meant for! To be a man’s property, to be a toy to be raped and thrown away, nothing more. You got that, freak?” Vernon exclaimed, wrapping his hands around Hadrian’s throat, squeezing. Hadrian nodded. And with that nod, Vernon exploded into Hadrian’s cunt. “Things are going to change around here, Slave,” Vernon whispered, yanking Hadrian off the bed.  
***  
Hadrian was unceremoniously thrown back into his cupboard as he followed his uncle back down the stairs.  


“Stay there, no meals,” Vernon roared at Hadrian’s closed door. Soon after, three sets of footsteps walked past his cupboard and the front door slammed shut.  
***  
By the time summer holidays began, Hadrian’s world had turned upside down. Vernon had informed him that he would not be returning to school and that as soon as summer began he would begin his life as Vernon’s personal bitch. Hadrian attempted to see a bright side, at least Dudley no longer hit or chased him and at least Vernon had given him clothes that actually fit. Hadrian’s favourite part of the new arrangement, was the fact that he got an actual bed to sleep on.  


“Girl!” Petunia shouted at him through his bedroom door.  


“Coming, Mistress!” He replied, donning one of the new outfits Vernon had purchased for him. He quickly made his way to the bottom of the stairs, and knelt before his Master. Vernon only handed him a list of chores and a deadline, stating that they were going out and it must be done by the time they got home. Hadrian simply nodded and began his chores. He weeded the garden, cleaned the gutters, scrubbed the kitchen, polished his Master’s shoes, and even trimmed the garden hedges all before his family got home. When he finished, he simply knelt by the front door and waited for them to arrive home. As he waited, the mail came through the slot. He rose and sorted the mail, setting it on the coffee table, pausing only when he realized that there was a piece of mail for him. 

_Ms. Lilac Potter_  
_Kneeling by the Door_  
_Number 4 Privet Drive  
_ _Little Whining, Surrey_

Hadrian grabbed the mail and madly dashed up to his room and slid the letter under the door, hoping to make it downstairs before his Master came home.  
Thankfully, he made it back to his post before Vernon pulled into the driveway. Unfortunately for Hadrian, he had missed a task on today’s list. 

“Slave!” Vernon roared as he entered the house, grabbing Hadrian by his hair and yanking him upstairs to the master bedroom’s whipping post.  
After Vernon had finished with him, he handed Hadrian a cardboard case, full of pills.  
“You are to take these, everyday. If you skip a day, I will throw you into the street and let the vermin take care of you. Do you understand me?” Hadrian nodded and bowed to his Master. “Go to your hovel, whore. No meals,” Vernon waved Hadrian away.  
Hadrian returned to his room and set the pills down on his bed. He then turned to the letter from this morning.

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_  
_You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The term begins on September first. We will expect your response no later than July 31st. Enclosed is your school supply list._  
_Warmest Regards,_  
_Minerva McGonagall  
_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Indeed, upon further examination, there was a book list enclosed. Hadrian resolved to respond as soon as Master left for his sister’s house the following week. Hadrian spent the week performing his duties spectacularly. He even serviced Vernon at least twice a day. As a result, Vernon allowed his bedroom door to remain unlocked while the family traveled.  
As soon as the family left, Hadrian mailed his reply to Mcgonagall and began his list of impossible tasks. He scrubbed the walls, painted the living room, maintained the garden, cleaned all the furniture, and even got the cum stains out of Master’s bedroom floor. Hadrian made sure to wash before Master returned home, knowing that his services would be required Sunday night.  
Tuesday, as luck would have it, Hadrian got a reply from Hogwarts dropped into his bedroom window by a stern looking owl. 

_Ms. Potter,_  
_You will find that help is always available at Hogwarts for those who ask. Per your request, a liaison will be at your residence no later than 6pm Thursday to ease your transition into the wizarding world. At this time, you will go school shopping with the liaison and return home no later than 9pm._  
_Welcome to Hogwarts, Lilac,_  
_Minerva Mcgonagall  
_ _Deputy Headmistress_

Hadrian frowned at the letter, fearing how Master would react to a wizard coming to take him school shopping for a wizard school in Scotland.  
***  
When the time came, Hadrian was servicing Master in the living room. There was a simple knock on the door that was barely heard above the wanton moans that came from Master. However,as Vernon climaxed, the knock sounded again, more insistent this time.  


“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?” A voice called from beyond the door, sounding frustrated.  


Vernon quickly pulled up his pants and hissed, “Go get the door you stupid girl.” Hadrian answered the door and was rather shocked to see a stranger on the other side. He blushed, looking down at his lacy, barely there at all servant's garb.  


“Can I help you, Mister-?” Hadrian asked, staring at the man’s greasy hair and sallow complexion.  


“Are you Lilac Potter?” The man asked, sounding dazed and looking anywhere but at Hadrian.  


“Who’s asking?” Vernon grunted, pulling Hadrian away from the door. The dour stranger glared at Vernon.  


“Ah, Dursley. So I do have the right residence. I am Severus Snape, an old family friend of your wife,” the man, Snape, said pushing his way inside. Hadrian watched the man make himself comfortable in Master’s favourite chair. Peeking at Master, Hadrian saw him gesture for him to remain in the room. As Vernon sat down, Hadrian knelt next to him, the picture of a perfect slave. 

Severus was horrified and did his best not to show it. Here in front of him was Lily’s daughter, barely clothed and badly beaten kneeling as if she served the fat pig in front of him. It was enough to make him nauseous.  


“Where is your wife, Dursely?” Snape asked, pretending to be polite.  


“She left me home with the brat to take our son to a movie,” Vernon said guardedly. Snape rapidly paled, but attempted to remain calm.  


“As you may be aware, your ward, Lilac Potter, is a witch. Therefore she has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore welcomes any questions that you may have. Feel free to ask away,” Snape paused and looked at Vernon’s purpling face.  


“She is not going. I swore that I’d beat it out of her. I will not pay for some crackpot to teach her magic tricks,” Vernon hissed, glaring at Severus who only laughed.  


“No, she will be going or you may find yourself in a wizard prison for magical child neglect. We take education very seriously, Dursley,” Snape threatened, glaring pointedly at Vernon.  


“And what if the child doesn’t want to go?” Vernon challenged. “You don’t want to leave Master all alone now do you, Slut Bunny?” Vernon crooned at Hadrian. Hadrian raised his head and saw the look of utter disgust on Snape’s face. Making eye contact with Snape, Hadrian mouthed ‘Help me’ .  


“Master, a magical slave could serve you better. It would mean that I have more time to serve you, because I could do all my chores with magic. Oh please, Master. I’d do anything to go,” Hadrian begged, flashing his cleavage and licking his lips, hoping that Vernon got the hint.  


“I think I’ve seen enough. Lilac, come with me and we can get your school supplies. Dursley, please, don’t wait up.” Snape rose and extended a hand to Hadrian.


	2. What are Lilacs made of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there y'all. Sorry for the slow upload, my internet was down and where I live the customer service for such things is atrocious. This one shouldn't hurt so bad, I hope. 
> 
> I dont own harry potter etc etc I dont make money from this and what not.

Severus was appalled at what he had seen. First, a girl that looks just so much like Lily at that age answers the door wearing the most indecent clothes that Severus had ever seen. Then, Dursely makes her kneel before them, as if she was no more than a servant. To top it all off, the disturbing moans he had heard upon arrival had only one rather disturbing possible origin. 

The very magic in his veins demanded that he slay the pig that sat in front of him. Glancing down at Lilac, Severus saw her mouthing a plea for help. This was the last straw. With a snarky turn of phrase, both Lilac and Severus were nowhere to be found. 

“Lilac?” Severus asked, turning to the shaken girl. She flinched and scooted away from him. 

“Master doesn’t like it when other men touch me,” she whispered, never raising her gaze from Diagon Alley’s flagstone path. Severus paled and knelt down in front of her. This, however had the opposite of his desired effect. Immediately the Potter girl dropped herself even lower than he was and began to plead. “Please! I’ll be good! Don’t!” Severus reeled backwards, nearly knocking into a passing witch. Quickly he cast a Muffilato charm and a few malleable privacy wards. As he stood, Lilac rose behind him, as if nothing had happened. “Can we get my books now Mr. Snape? Master will want me home soon,” the Potter asked, just barely looking up from the flagstones. 

“Yes, first we must travel to Gringotts at the end of the alley and then we may retrieve your supplies, Lilac,” Severus murmured to her, striding forward and keeping the wards up as they travelled. The walk was short and thanks to the privacy wards that Severus had made himself an expert in during the war, there were no interruptions. 

Walking up the steps to the bank, Hadrian paused in awe of the institution before him. He had never seen anything gleam like that, even in the dying sunlight it appeared as if it was under noon day glare. Noticing that Snape was waiting at the top of the entryway for him, he hurried up the rest of the stairs. 

Immediately as they entered, the pair were stopped. “Severus Snape and companion drop your wards,” a security goblin hissed, pulling them off to the side. Hadrian froze, fearing the sharp creature before him. 

“Ah, Graspknock, A pleasure as always,” Severus drawled, seemingly unbothered. “I would gladly drop the concealment charms on my companion in the privacy of a warded room but nowhere else. I do believe it is bank policy to escort Heirs to their chief financial officer’s office upon arrival.” Graspknock grumbled but lead them aside to a new hallway and into a classy waiting room. 

“What Heir do you have with you, Severus?” The goblin asked, glaring at Severus. 

“Potter.” Hadrian scrunched his face up. Heir? Wasn’t that something that rich and important people had? His parents weren’t rich and important. Hadrian turned his attention back to the adults in front of him. 

The goblin paled considerably. “I will summon Griphook, but be warned, the knowledge he may bestow upon you is shocking and possibly deadly,” He whispered. Severus did not seem too alarmed at that and just nodded, knowing that his own testimony would infuriate and alarm Griphook. Graspknock lead them to an office that’d furnishings gleamed like the doors had. 

“Drop your concealment charms, Severus Snape, or I will break them,” A new voice rasped from the desk at the rear of the room. Severus nodded and the goblins gasped.

“Are you Heir Potter?” The goblin at the desk leaned away from Hadrian, as if the answer would be a physical blow. 

“Griphook, forgive me, but I do not think we ought to question a girl without at least offering her some clothing first,” Grasoknock said, pointedly not looking at Hadrian’s outfit. Griphook nodded, waving a hand. Suddenly, Hadrian’s servant’s garb became loose fitting pants and a T-shirt. 

“I will ask again,” Griphook said leaning forward, “ Are you Heir Potter?” Hadrian visibly trembled from the weight of the goblins’ gaze. 

“Do I have permission to speak?” He whimpered, glancing at Severus. The goblins turned to Snape and glared. 

“You must speak, stranger. No one else can answer for you,” Griphook said, fuming. 

“My last name is Potter, so I might be Heir Potter, but Heirs are for rich and important people and my parents were drunks, or at least that's what Master says,” Hadrian rushed, stumbling over his words as if someone would stop him before he finished speaking. The goblins shared a glance. 

“Your master? Who do you serve?” Griphook asked, almost vibrating with anger. Who would dare make an Heir to an Ancient and Most Noble House their servant? What beast would call Lord and Lady Potter drunks?

“My uncle, Vernon Dursley, sir. He owns Grunnings, they make very good drills,” Hadrian said, examining the pants that had magically appeared on him. 

“Griphook, if I may?” Severus asked, stepping forward. Griphook nodded. “Do you have a pensive? And might you join me for a stroll inside of it?” Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers, a wide bowl radiating a silver light appearing in front of the pair. Severus nodded and the pair plunged their faces in. 

Entering the memory, Severus guided Griphook to the doorstep of number 4. The pair watched as Severus knocked. 

“Listen!” Present Severus hissed, tugging the goblin towards the living room window. Through it drifted wanton moans and groans. Griphook turned to Severus in confusion. The dour man simply pointed to the window. Griphook peered in, and quickly attempted to pull out of the memory. “Wait! There is more to see.”

“What more could I possibly see, Snape? Does he rape Heir Potter in another position?” Griphook spat. Snape lead him into the newly begun exchange in the living room. Griphook glanced around, noticing the wear on the carpet by the door, as if someone knelt there for long periods of time and the lack of pictures of Heir Potter on the walls. Finally, Griphool heard Heir Potter’s remarks to their Uncle and could not bare to watch anymore. 

Landing back into the office, Griphook took a long look at the Potter child. “What is your name, Heir Potter? Do not lie, the room will not allow it,” Griphook said almost gently, approaching the thin child. 

“Li-” Hadrian coughed, the words sticking in his throat, like food did when Master caught him by the throat. “Master calls me Lilac Potter when he has to use my name. It’s on all of my school things,” Hadrian tried, relieved that the words flowed freely. The goblin was impressed with Heir Potter’s deft evasion of his question. Perhaps they would be a good team after all. 

“I would like to evaluate Heir Potter alone,” Griphook said, motioning for Graspknock to escort Severus out. Severus complied and then it was only Griphook and Hadrian. 

Griphook summoned the bank’s healer, a witch of a noble family sworn to secrecy, via the Floo Network. “Lady Malfoy, I know it is nigh on dinner time but your services are very urgently required,” Griphook implored from his place side of the fireplace. Suddenly, Griphook stepped back to allow a woman to step out of the fireplace. Hadrian rubbed his eyes, maybe Master had hit him too hard after all. The stately lady was dressed in blue silk that flowed like water as she moved. Her hair was moonlight pale and she seemed to embody grace. 

“Griphook, I do hope this is worth my time, I just arrived home from a tiring day,” She raised an eyebrow and glanced around, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed Hadrian. Almost on autopilot, she cast a diagnostic charm on the Heir. startlingly, the results did not hover in the air as expected, but rather a scroll clattered onto Griphook’s desk. She grabbed it and became more alarmed the further she read. “Griphook? What’s going on here?” Lady Malfoy demanded, whirling on him. “Is some kind of sick joke? Bringing me to a child in this condition?” 

“Whatever is the matter, Lady Malfoy?” Griphook demanded. Wordlessly, she handed him the diagnostic scroll, stomach roiling. 

Patient: Potter, name unannounced  
Age: 10  
Condition: Stablized by underaged and uncontrolled magic  
Injuries:  
1st, 2nd, 3rd degree burns, copius  
Whip lacerations, numerous  
Rectal hemorrhaging  
Vaginal hemorrhaging  
Broken ribs, six  
Crushed windpipe, mild  
Rotator cuff tear, left and right  
Broken ankle, left  
Malnutrition, severe  
Miscarraige  
PTSD  
MIndbreak, possibly reversible  
Horcrux  
Magical Core Bindings, several

Seek Aurors immediately. Clear signs of abuse. 

Narcissa wanted to faint, She had never seen a child in this condition before. “Potter?” She whispered, causing the child to glance up. 

“Yes, ma’am?” They asked, trying their best not to look in her face. 

“Please announce your name,” Narcissa said, cautiously approaching the child. As she got closer, Heir Potter began to shake. Narcissa stopped moving. 

“Lady Malfoy, the child may not know how. It matters not, can you treat Heir Potter or must we travel to St. Mundigos?” Griphook asked, diagnostic scroll clenched in his fist. 

“If I may Floo Severus Snape, I can treat most of it. The last three, I cannot treat,” She said, choosing a chair across from Hadrian. Griphook nodded and the office door opened to reveal a rather impatient Severus Snape. “Severus, I am in need of some potions to treat Heir Potter here. Do you have them?” She handed him a list. He looked it over and nodded. Exchanging a few quiet words with Griphook, he stepped through the fireplace in a wash of green flames and disappeared. 

“Ma’am?” the Potter child asked, quaking.  
“Yes, dear?” Narcissa was transfixed by how someone in so much pain could be so polite and so quiet. Had someone cast a glamour on the child? If so who? Why were the burns not visible, but the whip marks and bruises were, in the right light. Narcissa tried to placate her thoughts, focusing on the child’s response. 

“How do I announce my name?” They asked, daring to look into Narcissa’s face for the first time. 

“Its really quite simple, dear. You say ‘Names have power, You must use mine or you will lose thine. My name is’ and then you say your name,” Narcissa said, smiling softly at the child. 

“Even if its a boy’s name? Even if master really really hates it?” The child seemed to be asking for Narcissa to understand something they weren’t saying. Before she could respond, Severus returned in a swirl of flames. 

“Even then, only you can declare your name. Should your master try to strip it from you, your master will have their very life force ripped from them, magic or muggle. Every being is magical, Lady Magic granted us all a simple spark that allows us to live and breathe. Those families with magical powers were blessed with a larger spark that allows us to practice magic. Perhaps this is a story for another time, however, “ Narcissa said, glancing at Severus’ frown. The dour man began to unpack his potioneer’s bag onto Griphook’s desk, seemingly sorting the contents. 

“Lilac? I have medicine that will help you feel better and help you heal faster. Will you take them?” Severus asked, looking at Hadrian. The Heir nodded, gulping. “Before you can take them, I have to do some scans. Hold still please,” Severus stated, muttering an incantation. The pale man became the color of liquid white and muttered the same incantation again, seemingly alarmed by the results. “When did you eat last, Heir Potter?” He asked finally, face grim. 

“I’m not sure. Master let me swallow this morning, if that counts?” Hadrian asked, staring at his lap. Narcissa gasped quietly, surely Heir Potter did not mean that. 

“All you have eaten in the last twenty six days is semen? Is that correct?” Griphook growled, clawing into his desk. Hadrian nodded, flinching back from the goblin’s wrath. The adults exchanged glances, gathering wordlessly at Griphook’s desk like thunderheads over the desert. 

“How has she survived starvation of this magnitude for so long?” Severus growled, firey eyes tracing the desk’s wood grain. Griphook shrugged, even goblin children could not have survived this magnitude of abuse. 

“If I may, Severus, I believe that someone is magically supporting the child. There is a glamour on all of the visible signs of abuse and notice me not wards as well. Severus, do you have or can you make et occultatum revelare?” Narcissa whispered, acutely aware of the fearful way the Potter Heir was eyeing them. Severus paused for a moment before rummaging through his bag and removing a ruby vial. Grabbing it, Narcissa turned to the child before her. “Heir Potter? Before you can take the other medication, you must drink this one for me. Can you do that?” 

Hadrian paused, not wanting to upset the only people who had been nice to him. “Master won’t like it if I’m healed. I shouldn’t take it, I’m sorry.” He whispered, flinching back from them. Severus stepped forward and crouched in front of the Potter, forcing them to look at him. 

“Do you want to be healed?” He asked, refusing to let the child drop his gaze. Hadrian hesitated before nodding. “Very well then. Stupefy.” Hadrian’s body stiffened and would have toppled over if not for Narcissa’s efficient casting. The child lay on a conjured cot, seemingly asleep. 

“Severus, how could you! On a child!” Narcissa exclaimed, rushing to check on her patient. Severus strode to gather the potions on Griphook’s desk. 

“She consented, thats all that matters, Narcissa. You know that she would have allowed that, that beast to kill her had I not,” Severus hissed, uncorking a potion and gently pouring it down the Potter’s throat. The child glowed briefly with a ruby light and a scroll clattered to the ground next to Severus. The potions master handed the scroll to the mediwitch and continued his work on the Potter Heir. 

“Severus, stop,” Narcissa commanded, gabbing his wrist. “You’ll kill the child.” Severus paused, looking at Narcissa.  
“How? All of these are safe potions, I provided the same to Lily when the child was born,” He said, confusion coloring his tone. 

“Look,” she said, handing him the scroll. 

et occultatum revelare:  
Magical Core block, 15% broken (Albus Dumbledore, caster)  
Creature Inheritance Block, 0% broken (Albus Dumbledore, caster)  
Loyalty Potion, 3% broken (Severus Snape, Brewer; Keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor (house))  
Loyalty Potion, 0% broken (Severus Snape, Brewer; Keyed to Vernon Dursley and Family)  
Mind Duller 0% broken (Nicolas Flamel, Brewer)  
Servant’s Binding (Albus Dumbledore, caster. Bound to Vernon Dursley. Duration: Life)  
Obliviate (Albus Dumbledore, caster. Memories of the wizarding world, target)  
Emotional block, 0% broken (Albus Dumbledore, Caster. Empathy, understanding, confession, target)  
Love Potion, 0% broken (Molly Weasly, Brewer; keyed to Ginervia Weasley)  
Natural Occlumency block, 0% broken (Albus Dumbledore, caster)  
Natural Legitimacy block, 50% broken (Albus Dumbledore, caster) 

“Griphook, can you break these?” Narcissa asked, handing the scroll to him. The goblin read the scroll and sighed, face pinching together. 

“Some of them could be broken with a simple purging, one cannot be broken on Heir Potter’s behalf. However, through purging Heir Potter, the caster would be alerted and we may be in the same boat we began in,” The goblin sighed, glaring at the scroll as if it was Albus Dumbledore. 

“Then what do you propose we do, leave the child to die?” Severus spat, staring him down.

“Master Griphook,” Narcissa said, turning to the goblin, “Were the wills of Lord and Lady Potter ever read? Surely they would not have allowed for their child to be placed into an abusive home.” 

“They were not. With your permission, Heir Potter, I can Read the last will and testament of your parents,” Griphook said, breaking the adults tense circle. 

Hadrian jumped at the sudden address. His mouth opened and then closed again, seemingly unable to speak. His hand clutched at his throat, his eyes wide with panic. Narcissa carefully stepped over to Hadrian, and knelt down next to the Heir. “Heir Potter, can you speak?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” He whispered. 

“Were you unable to or unwilling to answer Master Griphook’s question?” Lady Malfoy asked, carefully evaluating the child in front of her. 

"I tired to answer but it felt like I was being choked, ma'am. I wasn't trying to lie, I swear," Hadrian pleaded with Narcissa, seemingly terrified of her response. She nodded and muttered a few spells. 

"It would seem that Heir Potter is magically unable to make verbal choices. I am afraid that without the current Guardian's consent, we may never be able to unseal the late Lord and Lady Potter's wills," Narcissa said calmly, attempting not to frighten the child in front of her.


	3. Some of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Heres a chapter for you. If you have previously read this story please go back and re-read chapter two as some major edits have been made to it. If you are new here, good news! you dont have to go back and re-read chapter two, because if youre here you have read the updated version.

Hadrian jumped at the sudden address. His mouth opened and then closed again, seemingly unable to speak. His hand clutched at his throat, his eyes wide with panic. Narcissa carefully stepped over to Hadrian, and knelt down next to the Heir. “Heir Potter, can you speak?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” He whispered.

“Were you unable to or unwilling to answer Master Griphook’s question?” Lady Malfoy asked gently. The heir opened his mouth, only for no sound to come out. “Griphook? I believe that we may need to better understand what a servant’s binding does to an heir.” 

 

“Lady Malfoy, is your husband still a barrister? Would he be willing to champion a case on the goblin nation’s behalf?” Griphook asked, gazing at the child before him. 

 

“He is but it is not my place to make his arrangements for him. I fear that he may want to hear the case from heir Potter’s mouth,” She said, rising. “I will summon him, at your discretion, Master Griphook. I am sure that for such an influential case that my husband would be more than willing to represent the goblin nation on Heir Potter’s behalf.” 

 

“Narcissa, I believe that we must first purge Heir Potter. These bindings will kill her. If they do not then that monster of a muggle will. Could you show your findings to Lucius and have him file immediately for emergency interim custody of Heir Potter? That will keep her safe from Dumbledore until the investigation is finished or school starts, whichever is sooner. That would also allow Lucius to unseal the Potters’ wills and find an appropriate long term guardian for the girl,” Severus drawled, frowning at Narcissa. The adults paused and considered for a moment. 

“Very well then, Severus why don't you take Heir potter shopping for their supplies and I will gather Luicus and discuss our legal options. I assume that you are familiar with the Hogwarts supply list?” Narcissa said, preparing the fireplace for her departure. Severus nodded and Lady Malfoy departed through the fireplace. 

“Very well then. We will assemble all necessary items for Lord Malfoy’s arrival, until then we will adjourn. Severus, here is a pouch for Heir Potter. Be warned that it is only accessible to Heir Potter and eventually the other head of house potter,” Griphook said, handing Severus a small drawstring bag. 

 

     Hadrian’s head was spinning by the time that they exited back onto the street. He wordlessly followed Severus as he gathered books from the shelves. “One, two, or three?” Severus suddenly asked, breaking the almost comfortable silence. 

“One?” The heir asked, curious. Severus nodded and the pair headed into the menagerie. He guided the child past the owls, past the toads, to the cats. Severus gestured to a pen, full of lively kittens. “Play with them while I gather some supplies for your school year.” And so Hadrian sat next to the pen and cooed at the kittens. One came to him and butted its head against the mesh of the pen and purred loudly. Hadrian giggled and continued to coo at the kitten. It was then that he noticed a warmth spread outwards from his forehead, like it had been gently kissed. As he giggled, he heard a sigh coming from behind him. He turned and tried to figure out where it had come from. 

“ _Down here! Oh doesn't anyone ever look down here_?” A small voice called, distraught. 

“I’m looking for you! Where are you?” Hadrian asked, looking all around himself as if a person would just suddenly appear behind him. Finally his gaze landed on a small, silvery snake like creature. 

“Speaker! Yes now you see me! What is your name?” The silvery snake thing asked, seemingly making direct eye contact with the potter heir. Once again, Hadrian choked on his words. The snake nodded sympathetically. 

“I was once cursed like that, a long time ago. It was not until I shed my second skin that I was rid of it. Tell me speaker, how many skins have you shed?” Hadrian shook his head. Did wizards shed their skin? Was this small snake with wings a wizard? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps coming up beside him. 

“I’m so sorry! I wont do anything freaky again, I promise!” Hadrian said, cowering before Severus. 

“You did not do anything wrong, I simply came to check on you because you were not where I expected you to be. I see that you have found a friend. I was not aware that parseltongue also worked on occamys,” Severus mused. “Did you find a kitten that liked you?” Hadrian nodded. “Show me the kitten, please.” 

Hadrian led Severus back to the kitten pen, much to the displeasure of his serpentine companion. Severus noticed the way the child’s mouth turned down as they moved away from the Occamy, seemingly heartbroken. The kitten that Hadrian had been playing with came dashing back to the edge of the mesh enclosure. “Very well, I will go gather the shopkeeper to collect your selected companions. Hadrian paused, _companions_? He wondered. He wandered back to the serpentine creature and listened as it hissed, seeming to try to emulate the purring that the kitten had done earlier. 

“I require that occamy, and the tabby kneazle kitten. If you would be so kind,” Severus said to a man who seemed almost afraid of him. The man quickly nodded and shoved past Hadrian in his haste to get to the creature that Hadrian was hanging out with. Severus gestured for the heir to follow him and the shopkeeper to the till. Severus guided Hadrian through how many coins to hand the man, and the pair left, much to Hadrian's delight, with both the kitten and the snake friend. 

Severus and Hadrian returned to the bank, and as they entered were ushered back to Griphook’s office. Inside Lady Malfoy seemed to be in a disagreement with a tall, lean man whose hair was less fine and more snow coloured than Lady Malfoy’s. “Lucius, it seems that you have decided to take on the case for the goblins after all,” Severus said, moving forward to greet his old friend. 

“I have agreed to no such thing, Severus. I have agreed to see how much the goblins are willing to pay and what exactly I would be dealing with,” Lucius said, eyeing Severus warily. Severus grimaced. 

“You will take this case, Lucius. It not only benefits you, but it may also make Draco happy as well. You know how he hero worships The-Girl-Who-Lived, after all,” Severus said, subtly nodding to the child hiding behind him, making faces at the kneazle in its carrier. 

“My word! So it is true, the girl has been spoiled worse than my Draco. And to add insult to injury they make you, someone who could not stand the heartbreak of her mother’s rejection take her pet shopping! The Injustice of it all, Severus,” Lucius said, slinking past his wife to pace around Heir potter. 

“One more step towards Heir Potter, Barrister Malfoy and you will be obliviated and removed,” Griphook growled from the doorway behind his desk. “Do not jump in with assumptions that are so far from accurate that even a goblin could laugh, Barrister.” Lord Malfoy strode back to where his wife was seated and angrily sat down. Hadrian flinched back from the man’s aggressive movement. 

“Lilac, I am going to fill Lord Malfoy in on what we are to do. Sit with Lady Malfoy and Griphook until I return. Please do not wander off,” Severus said. Hadrian nodded and the two men made their way towards the fire place.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, How was that? I should have a another update by next weekend! how exciting is that?


	4. Family Feud

Lord Malfoy strode back to where his wife was seated and angrily sat down. Hadrian flinched back from the man’s aggressive movement. “Lilac, I am going to fill Lord Malfoy in on what we are planning to do. Sit with Lady Malfoy and Griphook until I return. Please do not wander off,” Severus said. Hadrian nodded and the two men made their way towards the fire place.      

Hadrian watched as Severus disappeared once again through the flames, wondering if he would ever get used to the idea that fire could be a mode of transportation. Tearing his eyes away from the frolicing flames, he gazed at the stately woman in front of him. 

 

“Heir Potter?” She asked, sitting on a low ottoman that Harian didn’t notice before. Had it always been there? 

 

“Yes, ma’am?” The woman looked at him for a moment, seeming to consider something. Her face clouded over, and Hadrian scooted away, fearing the blows that seemed to always rain down from a stormy expression. 

 

“Do you have any friends your age?” She asked. 

 

“No, ma’am. Dudley always chases them away. No one wants to be on the wrong side of Dudley,” He explained, fidgeting with his shirt. Narcissa nodded before speaking again. 

 

“Is your cousin nice to you? Do you two play together?”

 

Hadrian shook his head. “Sometimes he does ‘Lilac Pruning’, but that’s not very much fun.” 

“Do you have any friends of your own, besides your new pets, I mean?” She asked, nodding to the kneazle and the occamy curled up in the carrier on Hadrian’s lap. Hadrian shook his head, refusing to meet Narcissa’s eyes. The woman simply nodded. “I am going to ask you a few questions. Shake your head if you cant answer, okay?” She said. The heir nodded. 

“Are you a girl?” Lady Malfoy asked, attempting to test the system. Hadrian attempted to shake his head, but he had suddenly lost almost all of his range of motion. Lady Malfoy nodded, brow furrowing. 

“Have you gotten your wand yet?” 

“No, Ma’am” he said, eyes shining from relief. 

“Do you want to go home?” Narcissa asked, carefully eyeing the way that the potter heir struggled to answer, seeming to argue with himself. 

“Where is home?” Hadrian asked, looking forlorn. He reach out to play with the strap on the kneazle carrier. 

“Does your,” She paused, struggling. “Master, as it were, treat you well?”

“He treats me as he ought to, ma’am. I get food when I’ve been good and punished when I’ve been bad. He treats me very well,” Hadrian said, mouth moving automatically. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again, but fell silent as the fireplace roared back to life. A rather sheepish looking Lord Malfoy and Severus stepped out of the fireplace.

“I will petition for immediate emergency custody for Heir Potter. I believe that I can do so without alerting Heir Potter’s enemies in the Wizengamot,” Lord Malfoy said, making eye contact with his wife. Something seemed to pass between them and the silver witch nodded. “However, because I am the petitioner it will be me that Heir Potter is placed with until the wills can be unsealed and a more, ah, appropriate guardian can be arranged. I have already sent the paperwork to Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.” Hadrian nodded, heart sinking. “In the meantime, however,” the barrister continued,” I would be honored to host you at my manor and under my protection until such time that you find more suitable lodging.” 

“Heir Potter, Do you have any belongings that Severus or I need to retrieve for you?” Narcissa asked, rising. 

“I need my medication, ma’am. Master said that if I didn’t take it every day that he would throw me into the streets, or worse,” Hadrian said quickly, head bowed.    

“I will collect it for you, Lilac, just go with Lord and Lady Malfoy and I will deliver it to you,” Severus said. The Malfoys rose and turned to Hadrian. He scrambled off his seat. 

“What about Master? He said to be home before dark…” Hadrian trailed off. 

Severus’s face darkened, but before he could snarl something derogatory, Narcissa spoke. “I am sure that while he grabs your medication, he will speak to your uncle about this. Come along, Heir Potter,” she said, extending her hand to the shaken heir. Hadrian shuffled over to her and waved to Severus. 

Hadrian glanced at his new friend in it’s carrier and wondered if he felt scared of things changing so suddenly too. 

“Heir Potter, grab my hand and hold on tightly, please,” Narcissa said as they exited the bank. Hadrian complied, brow furrowing. It suddenly felt as if he had been pressed, breathe whooshing from his lungs.   

They arrived at an extravagant mansion. Even the hedges glistened with silver, or perhaps that was the reflection of the rising moon. Hadrian did his best not to hurl onto the pristine grass. Gazing at the mansion, he wondered if this was all a dream or perhaps a very elaborate nightmare. Lucius strode ahead, leaving Narcissa and Hadrian standing on the path, gazing at the house, in companionable silence. 

“I felt much the same way when I first saw the Malfoy Manor, heir Potter,” She said, breaking the silence. “I won’t say you will get used to it, as it seems to grow more grand everyday, but I will tell you that once you’ve been here a few times, it seems to pull out fewer stops for you.” 

“Did you know my parents?” Hadrian blurted, startled that he had spoken at all. Narcissa gazed at him for a long moment. He began to fold in onto himself, eyes scrunched shut. 

“I’ll admit, I did not know them well. Severus was your mother’s best friend, however. If you wanted to know about her, I am sure that he would be more than willing to tell you about her. Your father’s best friend, Remus Lupin may be willing to accept your owl,” She said, carefully feeling the boy’s magical aura. “Let us go in, Dobby and Dipsy will have supper ready by now. I am sure that Draco will be very excited to meet you, Heir Potter.” The pair walked into the foyer.

Meanwhile, Severus found himself, once again striding down Privet drive from the closest apparition point. He scowled at the door to number 4. He knocked briskly. The occupants seemed to scamper away from the door, as if the Dark Lord himself was at the door. Severus knocked again, louder. He saw the neighbor’s curtain twitch. The door suddenly was filled with the very fat and strangely plum colored Dursley. “Ah Dursley, It is a pleasure as always. We should do this inside, your neighbors are already watching, after all.” The man grunted and stepped aside. 

“What are you doing here, Snape?” Petunia hissed, glaring. “Lily didn’t want you, go home.” Severus rolled his eyes and took a seat in the surprisingly flat armchair.  

“Do you want the Potter girl gone?” Severus asked, looking evenly at the pair. The Dursleys sniffed in disdain. “Let me put it this way, how do you feel about the girl. Do you love her?” Severus scoffed. 

“That girl is nothing but trouble. Vernon has to discipline that freak several times a day. All she does is take up space and resources from my Diddykins. Vernon even pays for her to take a birth control, from one of  _ you _ might I add, to suppress her whorish tendencies and that filthy Mate magic. As much as I would love to be rid of that Potter’s filth, but Dumbledore was very clear that she must stay with me, due to some kind of blood magic,” Petunia sniffed. Severus nodded. 

“In exchange, he gives us more than enough to care for her and to repair the damage that she does to our family,” Dursley grunted, glaring at Severus. 

“If you agree to show me everything, every interaction that you have had with Dumbledore and the girl, I can guarantee that you will never have to see her again, or care for her. It will prevent anymore damage to you ah family as it were,” Severus said. 

“How? Do you have a time machine?” Vernon scoffed. “I’ll show you if I could.” 

“Very well. Petunia?” Severus asked. She sniffed but nodded. “Legilimens.” 

_ Severus sat with Petunia as she sobbed, glaring at the wicker basket in front of her. “Get rid of it, Vernon. Take it to an orphanage or leave it in the forest. I don’t care, I don’t care, I don't care! I hate it, it stole her face and murdered her!” A letter shot down the chimney and landed neatly in Petunia’s lap.  _

_ “What does it say, Petunia?” Vernon asked. Petunia paled and began to wail again.  _

_ “We have to keep it. Dumbledore says that if we send it away, we will be thrown into a wizard torture dungeon. He says its for “the greater good”. Vernon grunted and scowled.  _

_ “Does it say we have to love it or can we use it and teach it some discipline? I say we stamp this magic nonsense out of it,” Vernon growled.  _

_ Petunia nodded. “I’ll clean out the cupboard under the stairs, you fit it with locks. If it is anything like my sister, it has to be locked.”  _

Severus sifted through memories of Petunia yanking the Potter Heir around and making Hadrian a servant in a place that he should have been able to call home. He paused as he reached a strangely tinted memory. 

_ “Dumbledore, this child is just, too freakish to keep in my house any longer! It keeps calling itself a boy. It got caught using the boy’s facilities at school! I will not have it!”  _

_ “Aunt Petunia, I am a boy! I promise I'm not lying,” Heir potter said, straining against Petunia’s grip. Dumbledore nodded serenely.  _

_ “I will fix this, Petunia. Leave the girl with me. I will return her later, fixed,” Dumbledore said, shooing Petunia out of his office, alone.  _

Severus continued gathering evidence from Petunia’s memory and withdrew. 

“Dursley, I will not sully my mind exploring yours. I will simply copy yours and take them. Do not fight me and I will cause you as little pain as I can,” Severus said, jabbing his wand into Vernon’s temple and drawing out memory after memory. He filled a flask with the shimmering substance. “If you will sign here, you will not have to deal with Heir Potter ever again.” The pair shared a glance and reached for the form. 

“Thank you, Dursley. It was not a pleasure,” Severus said. Exiting privet drive. 

He arrived at the gates of the manor, mulling over the conversation he had seen between Petunia and Dumbledore. He strode into the foyer. 

“Dipsy being leading Mister Snape to Master Malfoy,” A house elf squeaked from beside him. The pair walked to Lucius's study. 

“Severus, how did it go? Is it really as bad as the Potter Heir says it is?” Lucius drawled. 

‘It is worse. The boy is not only a boy but also has already begun to express his creature inheritance. His room was also a cupboard under the stairs, locked from the outside. I did not witness Vernon’s memories, but I fear that it is much worse, given what I witnessed when I picked Heir Potter up,” Severus sighed. 

“Speak carefully, Severus, we have eavesdroppers,” Lucius laughed. “It appears that Heir Potter and Draco are outside our door.”

“Shoot! He knows we’re out here, Lilac!” Draco huffed, glowering. 

“Don’t call me that! Its not my name,” Hadrian hissed, surprised at his own vehemence. Draco’s eyes widened as he looked behind Hadrian. 

“You’re a creature! I didn’t know anyone could be one so young. My father says that you’re only supposed to get your creature inheritance until you’re 15 or older! You must be a really powerful creature!” Draco seemed to prance on the spot. The door beside the boys opened. 

“ Draco, go get ready for bed. I need to speak with Heir potter, alone. You will see him in the morning,” Lucius said, stepping aside to allow Hadrian into the room.  Hadrian waved to Draco and stepped into Lucius’s study. Lucius stepped out and shut the door behind him.   

Hadrian sat in the plush chair, fighting the urge to kneel next to it.  _ Its where you belong _ a voice seemed to whisper to him, it almost sounded like the girls Uncle Vernon used to watch while he was being serviced some nights. 

The sound of the door opening startled Hadrian and he quickly shook the thoughts away. From the corner of his eye he watched Lord Malfoy stride to the chair across from him and gracefully sit down. “I trust that your accommodations have been satisfactory, Heir Potter?” Lord Malfoy asked, examining Hadrian. He nodded, doing his best to fight the urge to kneel and submit to the man in front of him. “Very well then, Let us begin. I will give you a few options. As I understand it, However, you are unable to vocally choose, is that correct?” Hadrian nodded and Lucius continued, “ Then I will list the choices, there are three. When I am done, hold up the number of fingers that corresponds to the choice you prefer.” He paused and watched as Hadrian nodded. 

“Your first choice is to take Veritaserum. It will force you to tell me the truth about any question that I may ask, regardless of the curse’s influence. Your second option is to allow me to make copies of the memories and view them in a pensive. This also evades the curse and would allow me to see things that you may have considered unimportant. Your third option is to allow me to summon Severus Snape and for you to allow him to use Legitimacy to view the necessary memories. Which of these choices would you prefer?”  Hadrian paused for a moment and help up three fingers. 

Lucius nodded and snapped his fingers. Beside him, Dotty, his personal elf appeared. “Dotty, retrieve Severus for me. Inform him that it is about the Potter Heir and that it is urgent,” He said and the elf disappeared. While they waited, Hadrian allowed his mind to wander, and he longed to ask Lucius what he knew about Creature Inheritance. As soon as Hadrian had almost gathered the courage to ask, Severus and Dotty returned with a pop. 

 

“Heir Potter,” Severus asked,” Do you understand why I am doing this?” Hadrian nodded. Severus mirrored the young orphan’s action and dove into his mind. 

 

_ Cold, dark, and small. Severus found himself seated next to a very young Hadrian on a ratty mattress, with light just barely streaming in from a set of tiny slots in the top of the enclosure. Hadrian shivered and his stomach loudly growled. The slots had something slammed over them, plunging the pair into darkness. Hadrian began to weep beside him.  _

 

_ Pain, whips, and filth. Severus watched as Hadrian made and then burned breakfast. He watched, helpless to change the past, as Petunia shoved Hadrian’s hands into hot grease and then shoved him at Vernon. He stood as a silent, seething support as Hadrian was whipped and violated.  _

 

_ Fear, pain, and loneliness. Severus watched as a fat child, Dursley’s son presumably, scared away someone that Hadrian had been attempting to befriend. He witnessed the beatings Hadrian received from both the son and the father. He watched as Hadrian wept and sat alone on the playground at school. No one tried to befriend him after that.  _

 

_ Curiosity, terror, affection. Severus watched as Hadrian stroked the head of a small garden snake and spoke to it in soft tones. Fear, heartbreak, wrath. Severus watched as Dursley forced Hadrian to watch as his new friend be hacked apart by the younger Dursley.  _

Severus pulled out of Hadrian’s mind and took a deep breath. “I believe that I have seen more than enough. Now, Narcissa mentioned that you asked about your parents earlier. I would be more than happy to tell you about your mother, but I did not know your father, ah, well enough to tell you about him.” 

“Mister Snape, what’s a creature inheritance? Why is it easier to ask questions now?” Hadrian asked. 

“A creature inheritance is something that happened when we were hunted to near extinction. Lady magic asked willing creatures to share their magic with us, to keep wizards alive. The resulting bloodlines were stronger wix and often expressed a creature side when they came of age. This expression of creature sides became less and less common and far less intense. Now, I'm not sure what kind of creature the Potters were, but I do know that the Evans’ did not have any creatures in the line,” Severus explained.  

“As for your other question, Heir Potter, we are not sure. I will ask Narcissa but until then we must assume that it as a good sign. Now, what do you call yourself? Not what your ah, family calls you but what do you call yourself when no one can hurt you?” Lucius asked. 

“Hadrian,” He whispered. 

“Welcome to the wizarding world, Heir Hadrian Potter,” Lucius said, giving the heir a soft look.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its finally here! I am sorry that this took so long! finals plus college plus editing equals slow updates. The semester ends Friday, so updates may come quicker.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get through that okay? are you okay? I hope so, things may not get better for our Boy hero for a few chapters more.


End file.
